


tipsy

by meredithflynn



Series: meredithflynn's ficlets [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis Tomlinson, Clubbing, Cute, Drunk Louis, Fluff, Innocent Louis, M/M, Protective Harry, and he's absolutely adorable when he's drunk, louis is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithflynn/pseuds/meredithflynn
Summary: Harry couldn't help smiling, placing a hand on Louis' cheek. "Have you gotten drunk so quickly?""Nope!" Louis shook his head vigorously. "Not drunk. Not drunk. See, I can still remember my name. Lou - is. Lou - is. Loo - is! My name has the word loo in it!" Louis burst into peals of laughter.aka a short fic about louis getting tipsy and being absolutely adorable
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: meredithflynn's ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, i don't know anything about clubbing/drinks, i googled a lot of this stuff so it might not be the most accurate thing ever

Louis and Harry were currently on the couch with Harry's head in Louis' lap. Louis was on his phone and one hand was gently playing with Harry's hair, while Harry was trying not to fall asleep at the feeling of his hair being played with.

"Haz, do you wanna go clubbing with the lads?"

"What?" Harry frowned and stared at Louis.

"I _said_ , do you wanna go clubbing with the lads? Niall texted and said we could come if we want to."

"You never want to go clubbing." It was true - the loud music and crowds could get a little too much for Louis, and he didn't drink alcohol much anyway. Louis pretty much only went clubbing a few times a year.

"Yeah, but I want to go tonight." Louis clasped his hands together and gave Harry his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

Harry laughed. "I'm not against the idea of going to the club, it's just that you never want to go. Are you sure? The last time you went you ended up puking your guts out in the gutter and you said you never wanted to go clubbing again."

"Well, I've changed my mind." Louis stopped playing with Harry's hair and poked Harry's tummy. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry whined when Louis got up and reached his arms out. "Come back, I wanna cuddle."

Louis giggled and sat back down, letting Harry engulf him in a giant bear hug. After a few minutes of cuddling, they both fell asleep wrapped around each other. When they woke up an hour later, Harry made them a quick dinner and they got ready to go to the club.

At around eleven, Liam's car pulled up outside Louis and Harry's house.

"Hi guys!" Louis and Harry clambered into the backseat, where Niall already sat. 

"Hey, Lou!" Niall beamed at his friend. "I'm so glad you're going to the club with us tonight, it's been _ages_. Oh, and Harry, you're our designated driver tonight."

"Why me?" Harry huffed, buckling his seat belt and closing the car door as Liam started to drive. "It's Liam's car."

"Yeah, but you're probably not gonna drink much anyway, you'll spend most of your night watching over Louis," Zayn said from the shotgun seat. "Me and Liam will come and pick up the car from your house tomorrow."

"You don't need to watch over me, H. Just because I don't party much doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," Louis said. All of the boys laughed simultaneously, and Louis frowned. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're an absolute lightweight, Lou," Liam grinned while he drove. "You don't drink much so when you do, you go crazy. Harry's got to watch you or else you'll lose control and make a fool of yourself."

"I am _not_ a lightweight," Louis protested. "Even if I was, I don't make a fool of myself when I'm drunk!"

Niall snorted. "Yeah, right. Last time you went, you not only puked your guts out in the street, but after one or two drinks you also went around the crowd asking every person for a piggyback ride and we almost got kicked out. Harry had to drag you away and when he did, you got mad and threatened to go kiss the security guard."

The entire car, except Louis, erupted in laughter as they recounted the incident. Louis pouted cutely and poked Harry's shoulder. "Hey, that's _mean_."

"Sorry, boo," Harry said, wiping the tears from the laughter. "It was so funny. You're so cute when you get drunk."

" 'm _not_ cute," Louis insisted. "And if I was cute, I would be cute _all_ the time, not just when I'm drunk."

"Whatever you say, babe." Harry ruffled Louis' hair fondly and pressed a kiss to the smaller boy's forehead. "Anyway, I won't drink tonight so I can watch over you, then I'll drive everyone home, right?"

He was met by a chorus of "yep" and "mhmm". A few minutes later, they arrived at the club and Niall, Harry and Louis went in first while Liam and Zayn went to find a parking spot. The loud, blaring music made Louis immediately cover his ears with his small hands, and Harry checked on Louis worriedly.

"You okay, sweetie?" Harry asked, bending down and pressing his lips to the side of Louis' head so Louis could hear him over the music.

" 'm fine, it's just _loud_." Louis practically shouted.

"C'mon." Harry interlaced his fingers with Louis' and tugged him towards the direction of the bar. "Let's go get a drink."

The chairs at the bar were pretty high and it took a little effort for Louis to get on them, and he ignored Harry's smirk with a roll of his eyes. 

"What do you want, lads?" Niall occupied the seat next to Louis. "Lou?"

Louis shrugged. "I don't know. I don't drink much, so... I don't know."

"Let's get you started with a low-booze beer, we don't want you to get wasted _too_ early on in the night." Harry called the bartender over and ordered a few drinks. Zayn and Liam joined them, telling the bartender their orders too. When Louis got his beer, he inspected and sniffed it for a few moments before he finally took his first sip.

"Why'd you always do that? It's not your first time." Liam took a big gulp of his martini and looked at Louis expectantly.

"Just not used to alcohol, I guess," Louis took another sip of his beer.

"Well, how is it?"

" 's nice." Louis turned around so his back was facing Harry and gently leaned into his chest as he sipped away at his beer. The other boys finished their drinks faster and went off to the dance floor, while Harry stayed with Louis at the bar, waiting for Louis to finish.

When Louis finally finished, he was already a little tipsy. He hopped off the stool and grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go dancing!"

Harrysmiled and let himself be dragged to the dance floor. "Babe, your walking's already all wobbly."

"That's because I drank one wholeee glass." They stepped onto the dance floor and narrowly avoided bumping into another couple. "One wholeee glass!"

Harry laughed and rested one hand on Louis' waist. "Babe, it was one small glass of _low-booze_ beer."

"Well, I don't care!" Louis said brightly. "Can we dance now?"

"Yeah, okay." Harry placed two hands on Louis' waist and guided him a little deeper into the dance floor so they weren't on the outskirts. The music was still really loud but the alcohol had dulled Louis' senses a little bit so he didn't mind the volume that much. They started dancing - well, neither knew how to dance so they were really just moving their bodies along to the music. Louis kept giggling as he danced, keeping close to Harry's side as he did so.

Harry cooed internally. Tipsy Louis was adorable - all cute and happy and giggly. Louis was dressed in a large oversized sweater and he swung his sweater paws around, his soft, fluffy fringe bouncing about as he moved. After a few songs, Louis got a little tired and dragged Harry back to the bar for another beer. This time, instead of slowly sipping, Louis downed the drink in a few gulps and immediately started giggling once he was done.

"What are you giggling about?" Harry reached out to grab Louis' arm when Louis wobbled a little on his chair.

"You're so t - what's the word?" Louis swayed a little and regained his balance. "Tall. _Tall._ And you look like one of those green slimy things! Oh - a _frog_!" Louis was reduced to a fit of giggles afterwards and leaned forward into Harry's chest, chanting "Froggie! Froggie!"

Harry was slightly offended at this but couldn't help smiling, placing a hand on Louis' cheek. "Have you gotten drunk so quickly?"

"Nope!" Louis shook his head vigorously. " _Not_ drunk. Not drunk. See, I can still remember my name. Lou - is. Lou - is. _Loo_ \- is! My name has the word loo in it!" Louis burst into peals of laughter.

"I'm surprised you've only just noticed." Harry put his other hand on Louis' waist to stabilize him. 

"Hey!" Louis pointed a finger at Harry accusingly. "Don't be mean, frog boy."

"I won't be mean if you stop calling me frog boy and start calling me the best boyfriend in the world," Harry offered, grinning when Louis actually stopped to consider it. 

"Mmmmmm... okay!" Louis grabbed Harry's hand and shook it. "It's a deal. You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"Why, thank you." Harry's eyes sparkled in amusement and pecked Louis on the cheek. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Wanna d-dance, baby!" Louis squealed in excitement and started to run towards the dance floor again, but tripped and fell right on his face.

Harry held back a laugh and helped a pouting Louis up. "You okay?"

"Froggie, the floor is being mean to me," Louis complained.

"I thought we agreed that you'd be calling me the best boyfriend in the world."

"Only if you're not mean! And now the floor is mean and it's _your_ fault. Tell the floor to stop being so mean, frog boy."

"How is it my fault?"

"It just _is_! Now tell it to stop being mean," Louis commanded.

"Fine, fine. Hey, floor, stop being mean to my boyfriend." Harry tried to ignore the stares other people were giving him. He turned to Louis. "Happy now?"

"Hmmmm." Louis squinted at Harry, then at the floor for a few seconds, then said, "Okay! Let's dance!"

The two made their way to the dance floor, where Niall spotted them and came over. "Hey guys! Is Lou drunk yet?"

"Yep." Harry grabbed Louis' waist to stop him from going too far away. 

"How many drinks has he had?"

"Two glasses of low-booze beer."

Niall cackled. "And he says he's not a lightweight! Well, at least he looks like he's enjoying himself."

The two glasses of beer didn't even carry much alcohol, but they had pretty much stripped Louis of his inhibitions and he was showing off his wild dance moves, looking absolutely ridiculous but also incredibly adorable. The people around them were trying to stay away, as Louis was randomly flinging out his arms and legs and no one wanted to get kicked.

An hour or two later, Louis had drunk one more glass of beer and danced until he had exhausted his body. He was now sitting on Harry's lap at the bar, playing with Harry's curls. He'd seemed to forgotten that Harry was his boyfriend and was currently telling Harry what a good boyfriend he had.

"So, my boyfriend is tall and he's got curly brown hair, kinda like yours actually." Louis twirled a lock of hair around his fingers. "Anyway, he's a great cuddler."

"Is he, now?"

"Yep. He's a big softie and I _love_ him," Louis said.

"What would your boyfriend say about you sitting in my lap?"

"Huh? Am I sitting in your lap?" Louis' eyelids began to grow heavy. "Well. I suppose he'd beat you up, but you smell like him so I'm going to sleep now." Louis cuddled up to Harry and promptly fell asleep.

Harry cooed and gently brushed Louis' fringe and kissed his forehead. A while later, Niall, Zayn and Liam were also tired and they all piled into the car, with Harry in the driver's seat and sleeping Louis in the front seat so Harry could continue keeping an eye on him.

Once he'd dropped everyone off at their houses, he drove back home and carefully carried Louis back up to their room. He started to undress Louis, which made Louis grumble and swat Harry's hands away in his sleep.

"Hey, honey, I just want to change you into your pajamas," Harry explained, hoping Louis would somehow understand. "Just relax. I've got you."

Louis stopped resisting and he was soon in his comfy pajamas. Harry tucked Louis into the bed and went off to prepare for bed himself, before he crawled into bed next to Louis.

Harry slipped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him close. He could still smell a little booze on Louis' breath and Louis' hair was a little sweaty from the dancing, but he couldn't help smiling fondly and whispering "I love you" into Louis' ear as he slowly began to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me some honest feedback! what you liked, what you didn't like... lay it on me! it would be really helpful :)


End file.
